Revenge: A Hero's Motivation
by erich10109
Summary: This is the realistic world of Pokemon. It's no longer safe, small, or carefree. An unknown gang starts causing trouble in the region of Kanto, and White is pulled into the middle of it. This story isn't about being the best, or becoming champion. It's about revenge. How far will one trainer go to serve justice to a group of murders? Is forgiveness possible anymore?
1. Chapter 1:Big Heat

_Hello everybody! Welcome to Chapter 1 of my Pokemon Fan-fiction! This story takes place mostly in the regions of Kanto and Johto, following the life of White, a fifteen year old Pokemon trainer who lives with his parents on a farm. This story differs from the regular Pokemon stories because it isn't about one trainer trying to be the best. Hopefully his motivations will become clear to you soon. I didn't want to mess with anybodies favorite characters too much, so I created a totally new character in White of Kanto. There will be many familiar faces along the way as he travels._

 _I really want this story to not just be able fighting, but about character. People trying to find out who they really are and how they can fit into the changing society around them, so I decided to make everybody a little older than normal in this story. I also wanted to make this story extremely realistic. It makes sense to me that an electric Pokemon would be immensely deadly, much more so than a normal type Pokemon. I hope you will also get an idea of scope. I make the region much wider and much more rich. The towns will stay where they are, but society is a lot bigger than the games make it out to be._

 _Comments and questions are extremely welcome! Constructive criticism is wonderful, but regular criticism is cool too, so if you think it just sucks, let me know!_

 _Lastly, you all know I don't own Pokemon. You don't own Pokemon. Guess who does own Pokemon? That's right, Nintendo. So any intellectual property in this story belongs to them. And this story is Rated a good top tier T, so things that happen in this story doesn't reflect Nintendo at all!_

 _Enjoy :)_

* * *

 **Revenge: A Hero's Motivation**

 **Chapter 1: Boring Days / Big Heat**

 **[Route 7]**

White kicks another stone out of the way as he walks on the spacious gravel path. Around them, are other travelers, some going towards Celadon, some going towards Saffron, and some just going wherever the winds took them.

His father walks besides him, and after a moment of silence asks: "Zapdos, Articuno, or Moltres?"

To any of the travelers walking near them, or people camping by the road who may have heard the question, it would have made no sense, but White understood. It was a game he played he and his father had played for as long as he could remember.

White took a moment to think, and answered. "Well if you really want to know which is cooler, it's Articuno clearly."

"Ohhhh!" His dad moaned "Please, could you BE more lame?"

White laughed along with his father, even their laughs were in unison. You couldn't pick them out of a crowd and guess they were related. White's long hair fell to one side of his face, and lived up to his chromatic name. He was often called albino, or worse when he was younger, but he learned to love his especial hair.

His father on the other hand, had bitch black dark hair, pulled back into a ponytail. They looked nothing alike, but as soon as you put them together, you would think they were clones of each other. They spoke, acted, and even laughed the same.

A trainer sat on the side of the road with her younger son and Rattata. The Pokèmon became distracted by the laughter of the two men and ran towards them. Whites father stopped walking immediately and bent over to pet the playful Pokèmon.

"Well hello there, buddy!" The Pokèmon began to purr.

The mother ran over, holding her daughter.

"I am so sorry sir! I don't know what came over my little Scampy."

Whites father just laughed as the Pokèmon rolled over onto its back and stretched its arms and legs out. "That's no problem at all ma'am."

White stood and admired his father's mastery of Pokèmon. He just always had a knack for dealing with Pokèmon for some reason. They responded to him so well.

"You go on back and be a good little boy, Scampy." He said, and the Rattata rolled back over and climbed up his owners arm to snuggle with the small girl.

"Thank you, sir. What's your name?" She asked him

His father smiled and put a hand out for her to shake "My names Mark. And you are?"

She shook his hand with her free arm. "I'm Rebecca, it's nice to meet you"

Mark bent over and looked at the young girl. "And what's your name, beautiful?"

The girl turned her head shyly and said "Owivia. I'm dis many" she put out two fingers.

"Well it's good to meet you Olivia. You take good care of your buddy alright?"

"Well. Thank you again sir, we best get going."

"Have a good day ma'am."

The two began walking again, towards home. "Don't think I forgot about that lame answer!"

"Ha…Well…If I had to choose which one was the coolest, it would be Zapdos, but my favorite would be Articuno!"

His dad put his hand to his chin as if he was thinking hard. "Hmm…so you mean to tell me your favorite Pokèmon, ISN'T the coolest Pokèmon? Now since when did my child begin to think like that?"

"Oh whatever dad, you know snow types are my favorite."

Mark looked down at him. "You've had a long day haven't you?"

On cue, White yawned. "How could you tell?"

"Because buddy, snow isn't a type. If I didn't know any better, I would think you didn't graduate from the trainer academy last year!"

"Did I say snow again? Ice whatever, it's close enough isn't it?"

His dad smiled "Trust me, when you get out there in a real fight, it won't matter if you call it a snow type or an igloo type, it's still gonna freeze your little rear end."

White chuckled. His father still treated him like a child. "Dad you know I'm fifteen, right? I know the word ass"

His dad instantly put his hands to his ears "Ahh! Bad words! I didn't hear a thing! I swear mother he said it, not me!"

As they joked, over the horizon white could start to see his house.

"Hey dad, we're almost there, can you carry these bags the rest of the way?" White was in decent shape for someone his age. Heck when he graduated earlier this year he could run a 9:30 mile and bench about 100 pounds. But he had been walking all day with his dad to get these groceries, and he was just exhausted.

"What? My little Pokèmon trainer can't carry a few bags?" he joked

"Daaad give it up I'm basically an adult!"

"Oh gosh. Stop making me feel old. You aren't a man until I say so!" He put his hand out to take the bags from his son.

As they reached their farm, he could see that their neighbors to the left had come over to visit. The woman was Jessica, and her boy was Carr. Carr was a year older than White, he was in the class above White at the local trainer academy. Next to Carr was his Magnemite, Megan.

Carr turned and saw the two coming towards them. "Hey White! You're finally home!"

White ran towards Carr and his dad complained "Ohh sure now you have energy"

"What dad? I can't hear you!" he yelled as he ran towards his childhood friend.

Carr was wearing his cut off camo shirt and a grey shock proof glove on one hand. Like always, he kinda just looked like he dressed himself in the dark. His hair was cut very short and was as brown as his mother's hair was.

"What's up dude? Hey Megan."

Carr petted his Pokèmon with his gloved hand and said "We've been doing some training routines today, woulda been more fun with you and Darwin."

"Well we've both had a long day. Lucky for Darwin I can just put him in a ball and he can sleep, I don't get that privilege."

"Awe dang. I was looking forwards to some speed training today. I guess We'll have to wait buddy." The Magnemite looked at him and sparked slightly.

"You know there aren't that many steel type Pokèmon in Kanto, right? Heck, you already own most of them!" White said, pointing at the floating magnet, as he called it.

"Yeah I know, and that's exactly why I'm going to be Kanto's first steel type gym leader. It's new. It's NEVER been done. Mom's just going to have to accept the fact that I'm gonna get that scholarship to study abroad in Sinnoh, and then I'll intern at leader Bryon's gym!"

"Yeah yeah. You've got big dreams dude. It's like you've got your whole life planned out and I don't even know what I'm doing tomorrow."

"Probably same old same old for you. You need to have some fun every once in a while man."

"Yeah? Well speaking of fun, I'm gonna go take myself a nap."

"Fine be that way, let's go do something exciting Megan." The Magnemite buzzed verbally and spun upside down.

"I'll text you when I wake up!" White yelled as Carr walked away.

White stepped into his small farm house and entered the living room. His mom had some old movie playing that no one was even watching. His parents were now both in the kitchen.

" _It'll burn for a long time, Vince. It doesn't look bad now. But in the morning your face will be like mine."_

White tried to talk over the TV. "Mom! I'm gonna go take a nap!"

His mom answered from the other room "Okay sweetie, thank you so much for helping your father today!"

" _Look at it. It isn't pretty, is it?_

"Yeah no problem mom!" Suddenly his moms Psyduck walked in the room and looked at the television "Psy…..?"

" _You'll walk through the side streets and alleys so that people won't stare at you. But you're lucky. It won't be for long."_

White chuckled "Hey dude. What's new?"

The Pokèmon didn't move its gaze from the television. And White eventually walked upstairs and into his room. He threw his small pack onto the floor and saw the travel pack on his bed. He and his dad planned on hiking the Celadon city bike trail in a few days, and White was already packed. From his house to the end of the trail in Fuchsia city would take about two weeks of travel and then two more to get back. He moved the bag from his bed to the floor and put Darwin's Pokeball on his nightstand. Sadly, he still wasn't trained well enough to be a house Pokèmon.,

White laid down on his bed, set his alarm, and fell asleep.

* * *

…

…

…

 _*Bzzt*_ "WHITE!" _*Bloot*_

White opened his eyes in a panic. He looked around his room. Nothing.

 _*Bzzt*_ "WHITE! ANSWER ME!" _*Bloot*_

White looked down at his travel bag. It was his walkie talkie going off. He jumped out of bed and grabbed the talkie.

 _*Click*_ "Carr? What's wrong man?"

 _*Bzzt*_ "WHAT THE HOLY HELL IS GOING ON AT YOUR PLACE?" _*Bloot*_

 _*Click*_ "My place? What are you talking about?"

He looked up at his clock, he had only been asleep for an hour. He heard yelling outside and stood up to lookout his second floor window.

 _*Bzzt*_ "Is everyone okay man? My mom was freaking out over something!" _*Bloot*_

White stared out the window for a second. Then grabbed the Pokeball on his nightstand.

 _*Click*_ "I don't know what the hell's going on. But my parents are in trouble. Come over now."

He dropped the walkie talkie and ran out of his room.


	2. Chapter 2: Dial M

_I hope you guys liked the last chapter! This one has more action for those of you who like Pokemon for the fighting. I want to find a nice balance between fighting and character development so stick with me!_

 _Like always, please feel free to review and tell me what you think! Any and all criticism is welcome! Enjoy chapter 2!_

* * *

 **Revenge: A Hero's Motivation**

 **Chapter 2: Dial "M"**

 **[Route 7]**

 _*BAM*_

Pieces of the plastic fighting dummy went flying

"Megan! Tackle!" the Magnemite went flying towards the dummy again

 _*Bam*_

A piece of the plastic fighting dummy went flying

"Tackle again!" the Magnemite went flying towards the dummy, this time, noticeably slower.

 _*bam*_

The dummy rocked

"Megan come on! Tackle again!"

 _*pff*_

Magnemite didn't tackle the dummy as much as it did just lean against it and then float to the ground

Carr walked up to his Pokèmon "Okay buddy. Clearly you're tired. But you did good! You got about ten good hits on it. Your stamina is totally going up."

The Magnemite sparked a little and buzzed. As Carr rubbed his gloved hand over the Pokèmon.

"Carr!...CARR!...*gasp*" Car turned around quickly to see his mother running towards him.

"Mom what's wrong?"

 _*gasp*_ "I walked back" _*gasp*_ "To Michelle's house because" _*g..gasp*_ "Because I left my purse there and when" _*gasp*_

"Mom. Mom calm down. Take a deep breath…Did you run all the way from Whites house to here?"

His mom nodded as she took another break "There were two men there. One had a psychic Pokèmon, and Michelle and Mark, they were both being held psychically and...and they men they were screaming at them."

"Were they being robbed?"

"I…well I didn't stop to ask I ran back here! What can I do against a psychic Pokèmon?"

"What about White? Was he okay?"

"He…I didn't see him. No he wasn't there."

"He's still asleep…I'll handle this mom." Carr said with determination. He started to run inside.

"Carr you can't go save everybody! Look at Megan! It's basically knocked out!"

Carr ignored her. Their walkie talkies could reach up to 9 miles and Whites house was only…a mile? Maybe more? "Please be near it White. Please be near it."

* * *

White stared out the window for a second. Then grabbed the Pokeball on his nightstand.

 _*Click*_ "I don't know what the hell's going on. But my parents are in trouble. Come over now."

He dropped the walkie talkie and ran out of his room.

 _*Bzzt*_ "Don't do anything until I get there White!" _*Bloot*_

White leaped most of the stairs and tumbled/ran/tripped the rest of the way down. The television was still on. Psyduck was nowhere to be seen.

White ran to the door and leaned down next to the window. He pushed the curtain out of the way and looked at the scene in front of his house:

There were two men, one Pokèmon, and both of his parents.

One man was young, he was wearing a suit and tie, and was completely bald. He was holding a Pokeball, so the Pokèmon must belong to him.

The second man was much older. He stood with a cane, a long sleeve red shirt and a white hat on. He was the one doing the talking, the other guy just seemed to be backup.

The Pokèmon was…disgusting looking. It was human-like, but had tons of pink dots all over its body, hands, and face. Its hands were outstretched, pointing at both of his parents, and its legs were moving in a disturbing way. And it had a smile that made him want to cringe. What the heck was it? Whatever it was, it was clearly a psychic type. This just got much more disadvantageous.

His parents couldn't move. There was a slightly detectable field around the both of them.

His father was much closer to the older man. Clearly they were the only two talking, as his mother was further back and didn't seem to be saying a word.

*Okay. You can do this. But how?* He looked down at the Pokeball. And thought for a moment. He couldn't beat that abomination with just Darwin. This was a stupid idea.

He looked back up just in time to watch the old man smack his father across the face with his cane.

 _*SMACK*_

"NO!" White yelled. No one hurts his father like that!

He leaped up and opened the door. He chucked the Pokeball straight at the psychic monster and hit the side of its head. His Mankey came flying out of the ball. "Karate chop!"

The element of surprise worked extremely well in his favor. His Mankey only stood to the Pokémon's knees, but it jumped up, stuck one arm up in the air, and slammed it down on its face.

The concentration of the Pokèmon, and the two men, broke. As Darwin was landing on the ground, the psychic humanoid lowered its arms and Whites parents found themselves freed from the psychic hold.

As both men were distracted by White and his little monkey, Mark reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. He lunged towards the old man and swung for his face. As the old man noticed him coming, he tried to step out of the way and the knife found its mark all the way up the left side of his face, barely missing his left eye.

Michelle screamed in surprise and the old man screamed in pain as he fell over. He swung his cane at Marks leg and he grunted. "Stay away from my family!" He began to lean over for a killing stab.

The second man, finally got over his shock from so much happening at once and made his move to defend his partner. "Mr. Mime! Stop him!"

Mr. Mime was currently trying to grab at the little Pokèmon which was crawling all over his body to avoid him. Listening to its trainer, but caring more about itself, it looked at the man holding the knife and simply sent out a beam of psychic straight at Mark.

Mark turned to see the beam right as it hit him. He was sent flying, and tumbled through the air two or three times.

 _*THUD*_

He landed on his back, the knife landed a foot away, sticking straight into the grass.

"DAD!"

The younger bald man then turned his attention to White and his mother.

She screamed and ran towards him. "White! Run! Go!"

Mankey swung on Mr. Mimes arms and started swiping at his back. The psychic Pokèmon put both its arms together and threw them to its side in a burst of defensive energy, sending Mankey flying.

 _*thud*_

White started to run, not away, but towards his father

The Pokèmon jumped back onto its feet quickly and began running towards the Mime, screaming with more range than before, its anger point being reached.

Mr. Mime swung both arms in front of its body and shiny leaves began to appear before him, and were flung towards the monkey.

Mankey leaped up in the air to dodge the leaves, but somehow the leaves changed their trajectory and every one of them landed.

 _*thud*_

Mankey hit the ground. Bloody leaves landed around him.

"Mr. Mime. Stop these two!" the young man demanded, as the older man tried to get up, with one hand over the cut that went from his chin to his forehead.

The mime Pokèmon turned and pointed one hand at White and one hand at Michelle. They both froze mid stride.

White couldn't move, but he found that he could still talk. "Who the hell are you people?!" he yelled.

The older man chuckled as he finally stood. "Your father had that coming for a long time. Now if you'll excuse me." He started to walk over to Marks body.

"Get away from him!" Michelle yelled.

The man ignored her, and got to his body. He bent over to feel for a pulse.

There was no movement for a moment.

Then the man turned and looked at his partner. "Would'ya look at that Petrel? Your Mime here killed him!"

"NO!" White shouted.

Michelle began to cry. "Mark!"

The man started to reach into Marks pockets and pulled something out. Then stood up. "Well, we have what we came for." He walked back towards Petrel.

"Now what to do with these two?" The young man asked.

"Well. Now that you mention it, I liked what you did to Mark here. Let's see what happens if we do it again."

White tried to push against the psychic power but couldn't. He couldn't move anything except for his head. He fought against it, but there was no chance.

"You heard the boss Mr. Mime. Psybeam."

The Pokèmon released the two and just as soon as he did, he pushed his arms out further and sent two beams at both of them. They were both hit directly and sent flying.

 _*BAM*_

 _*BAM*_

….

….

….

 **Darkness**


	3. Chapter 3: Concussion

_Thanks to everybody who's been reading up to this point! The story is really going to start getting exciting from here, I hope everybody likes it!_

 _As always, if you like when I've written and want to tell me, or if you have a criticism for me,feel free leave a review here! I appreciate feedback so much guys, so thank you to those who have reviewed already!_

 _Enjoy Ch. 3 :)_

* * *

 **Revenge: A Hero's Motivation**

 **Chapter 3: Concussion**

 **[Route 7]**

 _*Bzzt?*_

Magnemite awoke from its rest as Carr ran back outside, yelling its name.

"Megan we gotta go! You got any energy left in you?"

The Magnemite lifted up off the ground and gave its best spark.

"Yeah…clearly not. Okay buddy, return"

As Carr pressed the metallic button on his Pokeball, a red wave crashed over Magnemite, sending him back into his Pokeball home. The ball shrunk back to its miniature size and the boy put it in his pocket. Then started to run towards his neighbor's farmhouse.

"Carr get back here! You can't go!" His mother yelled as soon as she saw him.

He quickly ignored her as he ran as quickly as he could.

* * *

 _*SMACK*_

"NO!" White yelled. No one hurts his father like that!

He leaped up and opened the door. He chucked the Pokeball straight at the psychic monster and hit the side of its head. His Mankey came flying out of the ball. "Karate chop!"

The element of surprise worked extremely well in his favor. His Mankey only stood to the Pokémon's knees, but it jumped up, stuck one arm up in the air, and slammed it down on its face.

* * *

It had been a beautiful day, but evening was falling. A chill began to set everywhere around Carr as the sun was setting. Fall came quick this year it seemed. Where did the summer go?

Carr ran faster than he ever had before, and his right side was screaming in pain already. There was no way he was even halfway there. He wasn't even a quarter of the way there. He wanted to collapse.

The relaxing red and yellow leaves danced through the wind around the child as he ran. The mood was just so peaceful. Mother nature was singing a tune that was native to Route Seven. Pidgey chirped as their mothers returned to the nest, and Bellsprout were coming out this time of night too, spreading their sweet scent wherever they went.

Was he halfway there yet? Maybe. Where's the old well. That was always his guess for halfway. But where was it... There. Behind him. He passed it without noticing. He was halfway to Whites house and never felt such pain before. His run started to slow

* * *

 _*THUD*_

He landed on his back, the knife landed a foot away, sticking straight into the grass.

The younger bald man then turned his attention to White and his mother.

She screamed and ran towards him. "White! Run! Go!"

Mankey swung on Mr. Mimes arms and started swiping at his back. The psychic Pokèmon put both its arms together and threw them to its side in a burst of defensive energy, sending Mankey flying.

* * *

Carr stopped for a moment and bent over. He dug his fingers into the dirt below him. This was…horrible. He couldn't take any more of this. He got back up and started running again. White would do the same for him.

The golden woodland around him seemed to be so indifferent of what was going on. The Pokèmon continued about their evening. The trees whistled their autumn tune. The shed leaves rustled under Carr's footsteps.

He could see Whites house from here. He could see five people….no…that was no person. There were four people and that fifth one was the psychic Pokèmon no doubt.

He could start to see what was going on better now. He bent over by some trees, hopefully out of sight. He felt in his pocket for the miniature Pokeball that held his metal friend. Pulling it out, he wondered if the element of surprise would be enough. Electric types were powerful, no doubt. But a psychic type Pokèmon? That's a lot to handle.

 _*BAM*_

 _*BAM*_

Carr looked up quickly. There were only two people now. Where was White?! The psychic Pokèmon was returned and the two men started to walk towards the road, away from Carr. The road that led to Celadon City. Now he could see them. Two bodies lying on the ground by the porch.

As soon as the men were a little further, Carr stood up and began to run towards the house. As he ran by, he saw whites Mankey on the ground with cuts all over. "Awe crap. Darwin."

Not too far from him was the Pokeball. Carr grabbed it off the ground and returned the monkey. Hopefully he'll be okay. But more important is White.

He finally reached the porch. Where white had been thrown back and hit the ground, his mother had landed on the wooden porch, and cracked some of the wood. There was blood around her. Carr ran to White.

"Come on buddy." He whispered as he patted him on the cheek. What was he supposed to do? He pushed against Whites stomach a few times. No. He wasn't drowning. That was stupid. He felt Whites wrist for a pulse...

He was alive.

…..

…..

 **Darkness**

…..

…..

White opened his eyes to see a grey celling above him. He blinked a few times. His vision was starting to come back, but there was a bright blur to his right. What was that? He wasn't in his house. He sat up and looked around. He was sitting on a short couch. This was Carr's living room. Why was he here?

"Psy.."

This didn't make any sense. He didn't go to Carr's house today. And why was there a ringing in his ears?

"duck…"

Wait… Psyduck? He turned around. The short yellow blob was standing there, hands on its head.

"Why the heck are you here? Mom never lets you leave."

…..Mom

He looked around quickly. "Carr?" He stood up and immediately was dizzy. He fell back onto the couch. "ah…CARR!"

Carr's mother quickly walked into the room. "Oh honey! White, you're awake!" She ran to the side of the bed. "Tim! Carr! Whites up!"

"Hey! Stop screaming!" He covered his ears and closed his eyes.

"No no. Stay awake okay. Please stay awake. Was that too loud? Oh honey I'm sorry." She sped through all of that, and White only caught about half of it.

He started to feel the world spin around him. "Where…where's my dad? Where's…my…"

….

….

 **Darkness**

….

….

White moaned as his eyes opened again.

"Hey buddy. There you are." A voice said.

White was silent as his vision cleared. He was still on the couch at Carr's house.

"Hey…speak to me man." The voice said.

White looked towards the sound and saw Tim, Carr's father at the foot of the couch.

"Why…why am I here?"

"Well. You got hit in the head real good. Got knocked out, you did."

"I got knocked out?" He started to remember the events of earlier. He tried to sit up too quickly.

"Whoa whoa buddy. You lay back down, I think you got yourself a concussion."

White started to rock back and forth and laid back down. "Why am I here though? Why aren't I home?"

"Well, Carr carried you back here actually. And he brought your Pokèmon too."

White remembered Psyduck. "Wait…why Psyduck?"

"White…I think you might need a little more rest before we talk about this."

Carr walked in as his father said that and saw white sitting there. "White you're alive!"

White winced at the loud noise. "Of course I'm alive you idiot…why wouldn't I be?"

Carr looked at his father, and then back to White. No one said anything.

"Carr…why wouldn't I be alive?" He remembered his father being hit with a blast and going flying. "My dad? Where is he!?"

Carr crouched to be eye level with his friend. "Buddy. What do you remember?"

White thought for a moment, but it hurt for some reason. Why did his head hurt so bad?"

Tim grabbed a medicine bottle from the table besides him. "Here. Take two of these."

White opened his palm but didn't quite pay attention to what was happening. He flung them both in his mouth. Then realized he needed water. "Eww! Wh..water."

Tim quickly reached back to the table and grabbed a cup of water. "Here you go dude."

White grabbed the cup loosely and flung it back. Spilling some all over him. "Thanks." He said.

Carr took the cup away and asked "Now White. Do you remember anything at all?"

"I went to the marketplaces outside Saffron to get groceries, and carried them back with Dad. Then I saw you. And I went to sleep."

"Okay good. What else happened?"

White started to feel like he had a little more energy. He sat up slowly. "Umm…you radioed me didn't you? And…I was fighting with Darwin…a Mr. Mime?"

"Mr. Mime?" Tim said to himself. "Those are native to Johto. There aren't any around here at all. Strange."

White waited a moment as his thoughts returned to him. "My parents…." He looked up "Carr. Have you seen my parents?"

They were both quiet again.

"Buddy. There's no good way to say this at all. Those people at your house, with the Mime. They killed your parents."

"What…no of course not. No that's ridiculous, why would anyone do that Tim?"

They were both quiet.

White looked over at Carr. "Carr? This didn't happen. I know it didn't I just know it!"

Carr tried to think of what to say. He couldn't meet his friends eye contact.

"Carr look at me. And tell me this is a lie."

Carr looked up and met his friends gaze. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"No…you're lying-you're wrong!"

"White. I'm not lying to you." Tim said calmly.

White was speechless. He laid back down on the couch. "Who would do that…why would anyone…" he started to tear up.

His speech became jumbled as he started crying. Carr and Tim sat by his side.

* * *

 _[Three days later]_

White picked at the salad in front of him. The dinner table was quiet, as it had been since he started living with Carr.

The awkward silence became unbearable for Carr's mother. "So Carr, White, are you guys still thinking about going on that hike anytime soon?"

White pushed his fork into the salad slowly and lifted it up to his mouth.

"Umm…I haven't thought about it actually. We might wait a little while." Carr said.

White ate the forkful of salad without speaking.

"Well…I think a little time outside would be great for you boys. Some bonding time."

Carr just nodded as he finished his plate and stood up. "White? You done."

"Umm…yeah. I am."

Carr grabbed both plates and took them to the sink.

"Did you not like it?" Carr's mother asked.

"Yes ma'am I did. I'm just full I guess."

"Well. Okay."

Carr returned to the table "White. What do you say we take some food out to our Pokèmon?"

"Sure. Why not." White stood up from the table and walked out the kitchen door to the backyard.

Outside, Darwin was jumping all around, trying to catch Megan as she flew around him. Psyduck was standing still, holding its head and looking at a Metapod, who was returning its stare.

Carr opened a bag, and scooped two bowls of the food, White did the same. Carr sat the food bowls down in front of his two Pokèmon, as White fed his two Pokèmon.

As the Pokèmon rested from their playing and their staring contests, Carr and White both sat down.

"So how you doing buddy?" Carr asked him.

White didn't answer him for a moment. He looked up at his freshly healed Pokèmon, and his newly owned Psyduck. "When you told me what happened. You said that the two men just walked away, right?"

"Yeah. Towards Celadon."

"You're sure?" White asked.

"Absolutely, I watched them leave."

White was quiet for a moment. Put his head down and punched the dirt. He looked back at Carr. "You know. I think it's time we take that hike."


	4. Chapter 4: Wild

**Revenge: A Hero's Motivation**

 **Chapter 4: Wild**

 **[Route 7]**

White sat on his friend's porch as he said goodbye to his clinging mother one last time.

"Carr are you sure you guys want to go alone? Will you be okay? Do you have enough food?"

He tried to get away again. "Yes mom, we have everything. We'll be fine I promise."

"Honey…I'm just worried about you two." She walked outside to see White on the porch with his backpack and Mankey jumping around him, clearly excited.

"And White honey. You make sure that you guys stay safe; I know you both love getting into trouble."

White smiled at her. "Thank you, we'll stay safe."

* * *

As they followed route seven, they got nearer to Whites house.

"Hey buddy…you don't want to just go on this hike do you?"

"I want to find the people who did this. I want to know why. I need to… I don't know… look for clues."

"Yeah I get that man. But you probably won't find them! It was just some mugging that went south."

"You don't mug someone in broad daylight, and muggers don't have psychic Pokèmon at their disposal, and the way they talked. They clearly knew my dad. There's just too much that doesn't make sense."

White turned at his road and started walking towards his house.

"White? Why are we going to your house?" Carr asked him.

"I told you. I need to look for clues. So this is where I'm gonna start. Maybe they left something. Or dropped something. I don't know man."

Carr didn't stop him. But he seriously didn't want to go back there, and knew that White shouldn't either.

"Hey white maybe I should just go alone?" Carr said, catching up to his friend.

White turned and looked at him. "Look buddy. You don't need to protect me. Please just let me do this." His Mankey started getting anxious as they got to the spot where he was knocked out. There were still bloody leaves on the ground.

Carr bent over and touched them. They looked just like the leaves from a razor leaf he had seen at school. "Did they have a grass type? I didn't see one."

"No? What makes you say that?" He turned and saw the bloody grass blades on the ground. Darwin started picking them up and throwing them, screeching. "Oh that's right. I let you down Darwin, I was paying attention to dad."

Mankey looked up towards him and ran over to his side, climbing up his back and holding on. "That wasn't a grass type. It was the Mr. Mime."

"Isn't that a clue? Mr. Mime, that's not a Kanto Pokèmon at all. Its Johto."

"You're right. That is too strange to overlook." He took a small tablet out of his pocket and scribbled down two words: "Mime-Johto."

White and Carr both started walking towards the house when White saw something shining on the ground. He bent over to pick it up. It was the knife his father had used. But he had never seen it before that day.

It had two words scribbled on the side. "Cinnabar Mansion". Was that where his dad went on his business trips? Or maybe that was a vacation spot? He put the knife in his pocket and continued to the house.

The house hadn't changed at all. Well, had he really expected it to?

"Hey white. What do you really think we're gonna find in here?"

"Honestly? There's just one thing I want. Then we can leave."

Carr followed his friend. "Yeah? What is it?"

White walked up the stairs and went into his parent's room. "Help me look for a stone my mom had."

"It's too surreal being in here. I just want to get going already."

White started opening drawers and rummaging through things. He starting throwing clothes on the floor. "I know it's in here. I've seen it…once…a few years ago."

Carr looked under the bed and saw a box. He pulled it out and placed it on the bed. "Hey White. Is this it?"

White turned and saw the blue light that gleamed from the box. "Yes! That's it!"

* * *

The gravel road started to get wider as they got closer to the small villages outside of Celadon. The only people traveling at this time of the evening were hikers, with the occasional jogger who passed them right by. The sun had almost set, but the two boys kept walking. Carr started to shiver as the temperature fell at a steady rate.

"Hey, don't you think it's a good time to stop for the night?"

White looked around. "You know, maybe we waited too long. I guess we should have stopped earlier."

There were a few camps around them already set up. This road was really popular for campers, it wasn't too long, it was just good enough for a two-or-three-day hike and camp adventure.

"I don't want to mess with making a fire and setting up our tents in the dark, you think we could join somebody else?" Carr asked.

"I don't like big groups, but if we can find one or two people then sure."

They walked a little while longer until Carr saw a small fire with one tent next to it. "Hey let's ask these people."

"Umm…Which people? I don't see anybody there."

"Let's just try, okay?"

They walked up and tried to talk to the people inside the tent. There was no response. Carr tapped on the tent and tried again. Nothing. The fire next to the tent was very weak, and starting to go out.

"Hey let's try to fix this pathetic little thing." White said to his friend.

They walked around the outskirts of the woods, and found enough logs and brush for the fire. They started tending to it, and made the fire much bigger, enough to warm a few people.

The sun was completely down, and White and Carr started to make their tents with only the red and orange light of the fire to guide them. As they were finishing, a girl's voice spoke.

"Uhh…hello? Who are you people?"

They both turned around to see a girl their age walking towards them with a single log in her arms. She wore glasses, a blue cut off shirt, and a white fedora that covered her long green hair. "Oh hey. I'm White, and this is Carr. We were wondering if we could set our tents up by your fire?"

"My fire? Well, sure you guys can hang out. Did you guys make this?" she pointed at the roaring camp fire.

"Well, it was pretty dead when we showed up, so we fixed it up."

"Oh yeah. I'm really no good at making fires I guess, but I'm trying!" She dropped the one log she had.

"Just one log?" Carr asked.

"Just one? Do I need more than that?" She asked.

"Well…maybe a few. But that's good too!"

"Oh I'm sorry. My name's Green. It's good to meet you boys!" she said with a cute smile

"Are you camping alone tonight?" White asked.

"Yeah, I'm traveling by myself actually." She said as she sat down on the log she brought for her fire.

White and Carr both finished their tents, took off their packs, and sat down around the fire too.

"Isn't that dangerous, to travel alone?" Carr asked her.

"Is it dangerous to travel alone, or to travel alone as a girl?" She asked him back.

"Umm…well that's not what I meant. I just mean- "

She cut him off. "Well I'm not alone. I've got my pumpkin." She took a Pokeball off of her belt and, with a brilliant flash of red light, a red lizard with fire on its tail appeared.

"Char Char!" It cried happily.

"Oh my gosh! That's a Charmander! I've read about those, they're so rare! How'd you catch it?" White asked, suddenly very excited.

"I didn't catch her; she was given to me by Professor Oak." She said with a smile.

Charmander happily walked towards the fire and felt the warmth against her skin.

"Professor Oak? Are you serious? You know the Kanto champion?" Carr asked in shock

"I don't just know him silly, I'm one of his interns. I want to be a Pokèmon professor like him one day, so I've been working for him for over a year now." She said with pride and a smile that told both boys she had exactly the job she wanted.

"Well if you're his intern, then why are you here? Is this vacation or something?"

"What? Vacation? Never! I'm doing research for him! He told me that I have a gift for making friends with Pokèmon, so I'm traveling around Kanto, researching every Pokèmon I can find for him!"

"And you're doing it alone?" White asked again.

"Wait more importantly, what's the champion like?" Carr said quickly, ignoring Whites question.

"Whoa slow down! Umm…Well he's very professional. And he's very busy. He spends half of his week at his lab with his Pokèmon in Pallet town, and the other half at the Indigo Plateau doing…well whatever champions do. I don't really care about Pokèmon fighting. I just want to learn about him."

"So you haven't gotten to watch him battle?"

"Oh he's invited me tons of times, but battles are dangerous, and if you don't know what you're doing, Pokèmon can get killed, so I've never gone."

"Yeah remember that Caterpie that got cut in half?" Carr asked White.

White laughed "No I still don't remember it, I wasn't there. But you've told me about it like twenty times!"

"Well you should have seen that thing! It was so gross! It was oozing and squirming!"

"Eww no stop!" Green said. "I don't wanna think about that! That's terrible!"

Carr just laughed at her. "Yeah but still! It was so cool!"

"Oh my gosh dude you're gonna make her sick! Cut it out." White said with a smile, watching as Green out her hands over her ears.

Suddenly Charmander ran over to White and put her arms up. "Char?"

"Awe hey little bud..umm.." he looked up at Green.

"Her name is Pumpkin."

"Hey little Pumpkin." He carefully picked the Pokèmon up, keeping careful watch to keep its tail away from him.

She chuckled "What? Caveman scared of fire?"

"Hey I just don't wanna get hurt okay!"

Charmander snuggled in Whites lap and started purring softly.

"So I told you about me, what brings you two out here?" Green asked the boys.

Carr looked at White for a moment, and then said "uhh…we're hiking the Celadon city bike trail."

She had a blank look on her face. "Umm…bike? You guys don't have bikes?"

White laughed. "It's the hiking trail that goes from Celadon city to Fuschia City. There's a bike trail but you don't have to ride bikes, you can hike it."

"Ohh fun! Then…why are you on this side of Celadon?"

"We both live on route seven, so we have to walk to Celadon first."

"That sounds really cool! I didn't know that was a hiking route, but that's the way I'm going actually! We could travel together!" Green said happily.

They were both silent for a moment. "Yeah maybe." White said hesitantly. She didn't need to know why they were actually traveling. "Anyway, I think I'm going to bed."

Charmander crawled off of white, and both boys started towards their tents.

As they walked, Charmander started to growl and all three kids turned to see what she was looking at.

A beautiful fox Pokèmon, with yellowish red hair stood near their fire, looking at the three of them. It stood about three feet tall, and its red eyes burned bright as it stared at the three kids. It had many tails behind it, which only added to its majestic appearance.

"What is it?" Carr whispered.

"Hey. You can come here. We're safe people." Green said, taking a step towards the Pokèmon.

Charmander suddenly started to growl louder. "Char! Charmander!"

The fox looked down at the Pokèmon that was trying to intimidate it. Then turned around, and slowly walked away, into the darkness.

"Well…. yeah that was exciting. See you guys tomorrow!" Carr said as he yawned and went into his tent.

* * *

The sun had finally popped its head up, and the Pidgey families were chirping the sounds of an autumn morning.

White watched as his Mankey finished his food and tried to steal some of Psyduck's.

Carr's Pokèmon were also out, eating their breakfast, when Green finally got out of her tent. She was wearing a new shirt, she probably had a whole wardrobe in her bag!

"Good morning guys! Breakfast already?"

"Yep! Why don't you bring Charmander out to meet everybody?" White asked her.

"Ohh! What is that?!" she asked, ignoring the question.

She ran up to Mankey and looked at it extremely closely, and started to poke its belly.

"Umm. Maybe you shouldn't do that?" White started to say

"Key?" it grunted.

"You're so cute!" She hugged it tightly and then let go and pulled out a red tablet from her back pocket.

She held it in front of the very confused Pokèmon and the device spoke in a robotic voice. "Mankey, the pig monkey Pokèmon. Fighting type. It is an agile Pokémon that lives in trees. It angers easily and will not hesitate to attack anything."

Green laughed. "You aren't an angry Pokèmon, you won't attack me will you?" She petted the Pokèmon.

Mankey it's his head to the side as she started to pet him, and then turned and jumped away, and started to chase after Carr's Magnemite again.

"What is that thing that talked to you?" Carr asked her, moving closer to see the device.

"This? It's a prototype of something Professor Oak is trying to create. It's like a dictionary of Pokèmon information! That's why I'm traveling, I'm learning about Pokèmon and putting everything I learn in this. It's the Pokedex!" She handed it out to them.

White took it from her. "So you're really a Pokèmon researcher! That's so cool!"

"Any Pokèmon that one of the researchers has worked with will have information in there, but a lot of Pokèmon aren't documented yet."

"So, I can just name any Pokèmon, and it could be in here?" White asked.

"Yes! Just say the name, or scan the Pokèmon."

White looked down at the Pokedex, it was red, and it opened up like a book. There was an illuminating screen, and buttons all over it. There was a blue speaker at the top left. White spoke into the speaker.

"Mr. Mime."

The device spoke: "Mr. Mime, the Barrier Pokémon. Typing unknown. It uses pantomime to make actual walls appear. Because it is rarely discovered, information about this Pokémon is extremely limited."

"That's quite a random Pokèmon." Green commented as she took the tablet back. "I've only ever seen pictures of it."

"You said you can add information to that?" Carr asked.

"Yes! So if I had a chance to study one of those, I could fill in that gap."

"It said typing unknown. Change that to Psychic."

"Oh! Really? Awesome another edit!" She opened the 'dex again and started typing.

"So White, we've both got two Pokèmon, wanna battle?"

White smiled little bit, he was disappointed that he couldn't find out more. But he would.

"Yeah let's do it!"

* * *

"White are you ready?" Green asked.

White stood about twenty-five feet away from Carr, and Green was standing to the side, between the two of them "I'm ready."

"Carr, are you ready?"

"I'm ready!" He said excitedly.

"Alright. Three…two…one…fight!"

White took one ball off of his belt, clicked button to expand it to its full size, and threw it onto the battlefield before him.


	5. Chapter 5: Warrior

_Hey again! I'm really pumped, so far all my reviews have been really positive! I'm glad that you guys are enjoying my story, I know I'm loving telling it. I try to get a chapter out every other day for now!_

 _As always, tell me what you think! If you have any criticism, questions, or just want to comment on what I'm doing, leave a review! Thanks again for reading._

 _Enjoy ch 5 :)_

* * *

 **Revenge: A Hero's Motivation**

 **Ch. 5 Warrior**

 **[Route 7]**

The Pokeball erupted in a beautiful flash of red and Whites Mankey appeared, with a yelp of excitement…or maybe anger.

"Go! Metapod!" Carr yelled as his Pokeball returned to his hand.

The stage was set. Mankey stood on one side, hyper and pumped for battle, Metapod stood still on the other side, showing no emotion or movement at all.

"Darwin, fury swipes!" White yelled.

The Pokèmon yelled one more battle cry, and ran on all fours towards the Metapod.

"Metapod, string shot!"

Finally, the Pokèmon moved, just enough to aim at the Monkey. It shot out a webbing and caught it directly in the face.

Mankey stopped in its tracks, its momentum causing it to do affront flip onto its back as it clawed at the strange stuff on its face.

As the Pokèmon was ripping web Carr yelled. "Now, harden!" The Metapod shown bright green for a moment, and then it went away.

Mankey finally kicked off the ground with one arm, landed on one leg, and began to run towards his opponent again.

"Metapod! String shot again!"

"Dodge it Mankey!"

The cocoon shot out another goop of webbing as Mankey put both arms on the ground and front flipped over the attack. It continued running.

As soon as he got to Metapod, its claws seemed to get much sharper and it started swiping wildly.

"Harden, Metapod!" Carr yelled.

As Darwin chipped away, the Metapod started to shine green again, and its hide grew harder and harder.

Right as the monkey started to slow, White yelled "Now, Karate chop!"

Mankey lifted its arm up high

"Tackle!"

Metapod suddenly shot forward right under the Mankey's arm hit it critically.

Darwin was pushed back, but landed on its hands, and back flipped to its feet once again.

"Good Darwin now-"

Darwin was ignoring White and running towards the Metapod, ready to attack again.

"Darwin listen to me!" White yelled. Mankey had hit its anger point again, it was in a blind rage. It couldn't fight through the anger to listen to White.

"Good job! Now string shot!"

The web came flying from Metapod and as Mankey tried to dodge it, it was hit in the arm. It continued running with three limbs, lifting its left arm up in the air.

"Do it again!"

Another web came flying, and was swiftly dodged.

Mankey jumped up and landed with its left hand on the ground. It used its momentum to swing around and kick at the bottom of Metapod's shell.

The Pokèmon went flying up, and landed back on the ground, rolling over until it could get its bearings again.

"Metapod! String shot!"

Mankey tried to jump up, but it was stuck to the ground by the webbing on its hands.

 _*whack*_

Mankey blocked with its right arm, but the momentum sent its arm to the ground where it got stuck.

Mankey struggled to rip its arms off the ground.

"Metapod! Tackle!"

Mankey was wide open. It let out a battle cry and pulled its arms together as hard as it could. At the last moment he ripped his left arm from the webbing on the ground, pulled it to his left side, and chopped Metapod with a sideways karate chop right as it was mid-tackle.

Metapod went flying to the side and Mankey started scratching at the webbing to free its other hand.

Metapod landed and was motionless for a moment.

"It looks like Metapod is unabl-" Green began to say, until she was interrupted by a bright blue light coming from Metapod.

"Yes! It's about time!"

The Metapod shone brightly, but the change in shape was still noticeable. Its long body was opening up to reveal two long wings, a circular head, then two antennae, and two legs. Then with a final flash of light, the evolved Pokèmon was revealed.

"Butterfree! I knew it!"

The new Pokèmon stood much taller than Metapod had, growing almost a full foot in size, bringing it up to the middle of Carr's stomach.

Mankey yelled once more and started running towards the new Pokèmon.

"Butterfree! Fly up! Dodge it!"

The Pokèmon took flight, going above Mankey's attack.

"Mankey, you've got to listen to me! Jump up there!"

One thing Carr hadn't thought of. He didn't know what kind of moves a Butterfree could use. Oh well, he would just use the old ones still!

"Butterfree, tackle it!"

As Mankey was jumping up, Butterfree dove down and tackled the Pokèmon.

Mankey landed on the ground. Trying to get up, but struggling a lot.

White held his Pokeball out and returned Mankey.

"Mankey is unable to battle! Carr takes the advantage!" Green said with a smile. She was glad White didn't make his Pokèmon fight until they died like some stupid trainers did.

"Well. I guess I'll see what you can do." He said quietly as he pulled out the Dark blue netball with black stripes on it.

"Go, Psyduck!"

The Pokèmon appeared and instantly turned around and looked at White with confusion. "Psyduck! We're fighting!" he pointed at the butterfly Pokèmon.

Psyduck turned back around and started waddling towards his opponent.

"Okay…Uhh…" he tried to remember Psyduck's moves "Screech!"

Psyduck stopped moving and let out a screeching noise, like a hundred nails on a chalkboard. And Butterfree started flying irrationally as a result. The Pokèmon landed for a moment, still trying to learn its new wings.

"Okay Butterfree, string shot!" The Butterfree flew back into the air, and tried to spit out a string shot, which missed dramatically.

"Psyduck, water pulse!" Psyduck ran a little closer, and opened its mouth to unleash ultrasonic waves of water at Butterfree. They hit directly and Butterfree's flying became much more sporadic.

Right as Butterfree was about to lose control and fall on the ground, Carr returned him.

"Butterfree is unable to battle! White and Carr are tied one-to-one!" Green announced. While battles usually weren't fun to her, this one was at least exciting. She secretly hoped White would win.

Carr clipped the Pokeball, and pulled out his next one.

"Go, Megan!"

The Magnemite appeared in a flash of red light and electricity. "Magne!"

"Well just great." White whispered. Of course he would be at a disadvantage.

"Psyduck, disable!" The duck Pokèmon opened its eyes wide, and a visible white flash came from it. Nothing else seemed to happen.

"That's exciting White. Really. Megan, use thunder shock!"

The Magnemite tried to use the move. But found itself completely unable. It turned around in a panic, looking at Carr.

"Magnemite? Thunder shock it!"

It tried again, and once again failed.

White started to laugh. "Yes!" he cried out. "Now, fury swipes!"

Psyduck started running (or trying to) towards the Magnemite, with its claws gleaming silver.

"Okay Megan, Tackle!"

The magnet started rushing towards Psyduck, and hit it forcefully.

 _*bam*_

Psuduck responded by cutting at his opponent three times before it could escape.

Finally, it floated away, not showing signs of fatigue yet. "Try the new move! Magnet bomb!"

The Pokèmon started crafting a metal ball in front of it, and once it had grown to the full size of Magnemite's body, it shot out towards Psyduck.

"Psyduck!" was all White could yell before the steel ball hit his Pokèmon. But it didn't seem to do much damage at all. It just stuck to his Pokémon's bill.

"Psy?"

Suddenly the ball exploded and Psyduck was sent flying backwards onto the dirt.

"No! Psyduck!"

"Good job Magnemite!"

Psyduck got up once again, seeming a little dizzy.

"Psyduck, can you still fight?"

The Pokèmon turned around and said "Psy. Psyduck." To reassure White.

"Okay good. Let's use water pulse!"

Psyduck did as he was commanded, and a wave of water was fired towards Magnemite.

It was a direct hit, and Magnemite fell to the ground, covered in water and disoriented.

"Now, run towards it!"

"Magnemite, get up!"

The Pokèmon struggled to float again, it seemed confused for some reason.

Psyduck was almost at Magnemite, its claws already ready to strike again.

"Magnemite, supersonic!"

The Pokèmon managed to send out a high pitched whine as it floated.

White and Green both covered their ears, as the sound was just painful to hear!

Psyduck stopped in its tracks and put its hands up to its head. It started to get a headache.

When the noise ended White yelled "Psyduck, you okay?"

Psyduck didn't move its hands, and started rocking back and forth.

"Psy..psy…psy…"

"Looks like we're both confused." Carr said, somewhat proudly.

"Magnemite tackle!"

"psy…PSY!"

Psyduck cried out and suddenly Magnemite was pushed back without even being touched and went flying

 _*bam*_

It hit the ground.

"Magnemite?!" Carr yelled.

The Pokèmon could hardly float anymore.

Carr returned his Pokèmon. "Okay White, good job. What the heck was that?"

White laughed and walked towards Psyduck "I have no idea man."

Suddenly Psyduck yelled out in pain again, and a burst of energy seemed to come from it in a random direction. A tree was hit and shook.

"Woah! Psyduck!" White yelled. He quickly returned it.

"What the heck man? I thought that was a water type!" Carr said.

Green took the moment of silence. "Carr's Pokèmon have been knocked out. White is victorious!" she said cheerfully.

"Yeah yeah. He got lucky!" Carr complained. "He can't even control his Pokèmon!"

"I can too! Most of the time!"

"Wait I have a question" Green said "Why did you name your Magnemite Megan? I thought it didn't have a gender."

"Oh he named it after his old girlfriend." White said with a kissy face.

"Hey you shut up right now!"

"No that's sweet." Green said.

"After they broke up." White added.

"Ohhh…maybe not."

"You guys suck. I'm gonna heal my Pokèmon." He walked away.

Green and White were left alone on the battlefield.

"So…that was really good! I'm impressed!"

"Thanks Green! I didn't think I was going to win."

"Well, I can tell you really love your Pokèmon."

It was strangely awkward between them.

"Yeah…" He suddenly wanted to tell her why he was really traveling.

"Let's go back so you can heal your Pokèmon too, okay?"

"Umm.. Sound good."

Not now. Another time maybe.


	6. Chapter 6: Medium

**Revenge: A Hero's Motivation**

 **Chapter 6: Medium**

 **[Route 7]**

White and Carr finished packing everything back into their bags, after talking in private about Green, they decided it was best not to include her after all.

Green was sitting off to herself, playing with two Rattata who had come up to her from the woods.

"Alright Green, it was great to meet you." White said with a hint of regret.

"You guys are leaving so soon? I guess I thought we were going to travel together for a while."

"Well you know…we want to get on the road alright. But I wish you luck!" Carr said.

Green could tell there was something they weren't telling her. She had trusted them up to this point, so she wasn't sure what exactly was going on.

"I see…okay well you guys have fun too. And thank you." She stood up causing the Rattata to scatter, and gave both of them hugs. "I know it's only been a few days, but I feel like we've become good friends. I hate to see you guys go."

White wanted to tell her, but knew that they couldn't. This wasn't a mission that they could share with other people. He wanted revenge.

They said their goodbyes and then were on the road again.

* * *

After a few more hours of walking, they started to see some civilization.

Around most populated towns, there were marketplaces, traders, caravans, and other things like that.

People started becoming more and more common, and Carr stopped to look at a shop.

"Hello young boy. Can I interest you in a few Mental Herbs?" the shop keep asked.

"Mental Herbs? Sound scary. I'm actually looking for lemonade." Carr told him.

"Lemonade? Don't sell any of that my boy. But let me tell you about the amazing properties that this Herb holds!" He waved a white feather in Carr's face.

"Yeah no, no thank you I don't need a feather today."

"But my boy it's not any regular feather!"

"Yeah enough of the snake oil, we don't want any. But we are looking for information." White said, butting into the conversation.

"Information? Well I see you two area bit more mature than you seemed. What is it that old Shopkeep Ned here can help you with?"

White instantly felt his pride go up a little. He was mature. That felt wonderful.

"We're looking for two men. The first-"

Ned coughed and shook a metal can. "Talk is cheap, information is expensive."

White looked over to Carr for a moment, then took his bag off, and dug in it for his money bag. He had saved up 550p. He took a 25p coin and dropped it in the can.

"Now…continue, please."

"Right." White said, slightly disturbed. "We're looking for two men. The first one is very old, he walks with a cane and should have a scar on his face. The other is much younger, and bald. They might have had a Mr. Mime with them. Have you seen either of them?"

The shopkeep thought for a moment. "No I haven't. But best of luck boys."

"Wait…so that's it? Can I have my money back?"

"All sales are final, but I would be willing to offer you a 10p discount on a Mental Herb!"

"Oh yeah? Shove it!" White blurted, and walked away, Carr following.

"Let's just act like we didn't get played by that guy."

"Just go find your Lemonade, I'll see if I can find someone nicer."

Carr agreed and walked away.

After about ten minutes of asking people, Carr finally found White again.

"Get any information?" Carr asked.

"No but I found a great place to buy furniture, and the most overpriced Pokeballs in the world!" White said unenthusiastically.

"Well. I found lemonade." Carr held out a small bottle, half filled with drink.

"Oh good, this day wasn't a total waste then."

"Hey dude. We're gonna find them okay? We just started."

"Excuse me, child." A voice from behind said.

They both turned around to see a very old lady standing about four-foot-one, with a cane and long white hair.

"Uh, yes? Can we help you?"

"Not at all, but I believe that I can help you." The lady said mystically.

"You can? And how's that?" White asked with unbelief.

"I'm a psychic. I have a booth right over yonder." She pointed with her cane. "And you two are in need of my assistance." She looked at White. "Especially you."

"Oh really? Well if you're psychic, then what assistance do we need from you?"

"I can tell you're searching. You're looking for someone, or something."

"Well that's not hard to guess." Carr said.

"Fine, may I pry into your minds? I could give you more information to believe me!"

White gave a, uneasy chuckle. "Yeah I…yeah alright sure."

She quietly raised her hands up towards White and Carr. She closed her eyes and was still for a moment.

Carr looked at white with a questioning look.

"You seek revenge White. On the men who killed your parents."

"Okay hold on! What are you doing lady?" White interrupted.

She opened her eyes. "I'm telling the truth sir."

"Stay out of my brain!" he said forcefully.

She stood her ground. "I take it you believe me now?"

"Yes we believe you. Can you help us?" Carr asked.

She looked at Carr. "I will help you only. You and your friend seek two different things. You seek to help a lost friend, but he…" She turned to White "He seeks blood. I will not help him. But I will tell you Carr, go back home."

"Excuse me! You aren't helping anybody with this!"

Her expression didn't change. "What do you wish me to tell you? The location of these men? Will that bring your father back."

"Stop bringing that up!"

She was quiet. "There is hope for you child, your friend can save you from this path... One of the men you seek is in the heart of the city. The other is gone."

They were both quiet for a second. White was holding back tears. "We'll be leaving now." He said.

Carr and White walked away, not really sure if they had found answers or just more questions.

* * *

White sat next to Carr on a tree stump outside of the rows of salesmen. He needed a breather.

"You alright man?" Carr asked him.

"Yeah I guess. I dunno. I didn't like that lady at all."

"But she was right, wasn't she? So maybe that guy is in Celadon?"

Carr didn't actually think they would find either of them. He really just wanted White to get out of the house and heal a bit. What would happen if they did find those men? They could die too!

"I'll have to believe her. That's all we've got to go on so far. So we're gonna have to spend a few days in the city."

"I'm no city boy. They're different there you know. They're always so angry and busy!"

 _*wham*_

White laughed. "As long as you don't wear camo, we won't stand out."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

 _*wham*_

"What the heck is that noise?" White asked

They both looked around, looking for the source.

About thirty feet away, there was a man standing with his Cubone, staring at a lone pine tree.

"Do it again!"

They watched the Cubone step back, and then slam its head into the three.

 _*wham*_

"What are they doing? That's got to be painful!" Carr said in shock.

They both stood up and started walking towards the man and his Cubone.

 _*wham*_

"Hey sir!" Carr called.

The man turned around. "Yes m'boy? How can I be helping you?"

"What are you doing to your Pokèmon?" White asked.

"Oh this? We huntin' some rare Pokèmon in this here place."

"By hitting a tree?"

"Lemme just show you. Cueball, do it again."

The Pokèmon took another step back, and head-butted the tree once again.

Suddenly, a small Pokèmon was shook from the tree.

It was extremely small, yellow, and had two little wings. There were three faces on its small hexagonal trio body.

"What even is that?" White asked.

"Well, it aint what I'm looking for. I recon it's a bug though." The man said in his rough voice.

The Pokèmon started flying again, after gathering its bearings, and started to buzz happily.

"It's kinda cool." Carr commented.

"I wish we had Green's Pokemon dictionary thing." White said

"Oh yea! It could tell us what that is!"

"Are one'a you boys gonna catch this thing? It's getting away."

He was right, the Pokèmon started to buzz away.

"I'll take a shot."

White pulled a Pokèball out of his pocket and threw it towards the bee Pokèmon.

"Psyduck!" his Pokèmon announced after it appeared in a flash of red.

"Psyduck, water pulse!"

Psyduck attacked with a pulsing blast of water towards the bug and hit it directly. It turned around and started waving its tiny wings at Psyduck. It somehow made a small gust of wind that hit Psyduck directly.

"Did that little thing use gust? I guess it's a flying type!" Carr commented.

White grabbed an empty Pokèball off of his belt and threw it at the little bug.

 _*Poof!*_

It was suddenly encapsulated in the ball. It fell to the ground and shone a red color as the Pokèmon tried to escape the ball.

It shook once.

Twice.

Three times.

 _*click*_

"Yeah I got it!" White yelled. "good job buddy."

"Psy psy!"

Carr laughed "Now you have a bee…thing? Cool!"

"It could be useful!" White said in defense.

"Good job lil' man. You'd best take that to the Pokèmon center right in that there city."

"Yeah. Good point sir. Thank you!"

He picked up the Pokeball and returned his Psyduck. "Looks like it's time to go to Celadon City."


	7. Chapter 7: Crazy, Stupid, Pokemon

_Hey everybody!~ I hope you're loving the story! I've finally started sharing what I'm writing to a few pages, so if you have any comments that you'd like to share but you don't have an account you can check out my Reddit post here ( r/pokemon/comments/4nwe3t/realistic_pokemon_fanfiction/) and tell me what you thought!I really want to continue this story further! :D_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Revenge: A Hero's Motivation**

 **Chapter 7: Crazy, Stupid, Pokemon**

 **[Celadon City]**

"Can trainer White come to the outpatient return room?" The Pokèmon Nurse spoke over the intercom.

White and Carr stood up from the booths they had been sitting at. "Is that a good sign? Is this bad?" Carr asked White. Carr had never lived anywhere outside of his farm, and never been to a Pokèmon center in his life. White on the other hand grew up in Saffron City as a kid. He knew how a lot of this worked.

"Yeah that means everything went well, and Combee is ready to go."

Carr chuckled. "Combee. What a weird name. I still can't believe there's a bug type Pokèmon in Kanto that I've never seen before.

"I think it's cool! Don't judge, I don't see you catching Pokèmon!"

"That's because I've got my eye out for a nice steel type."

"Yeah, good luck finding more of them anytime soon."

The two walked past the halls of training rooms, and into the main lobby, also known as the "outpatient return room".

White walked up and scanned his trainer card to prove that he owned the Pokèmon. Then grabbed the ball from the Nurse. "Luckily, he wasn't too beat up at all. And he behaved very nicely, you have a very well behaved Pokèmon here."

"Thank you ma'am!" White said as he put the Pokeball back onto his belt.

"I've never seen one of those before. Combee is it? According to our records that guy is native to Sinnoh, is that where you found him?" She asked, making casual conversation.

"No actually, I found him on route seven. I guess they're migrating!"

"Route seven. You don't say. Well, you two stay safe, I hope you keep taking such good care of your Pokèmon."

The nurse walked away.

White and Carr headed for the large sliding glass doors to take them out into the city.

"So what exactly is the plan? We know one guy is here somewhere. So what, we knock on ever door looking for him?"

White smiled. "That's not a terrible plan. It could work."

"White I refuse to barge into people's houses!"

"We won't go into homes, we'll just visit every building we can here and try to find him."

The doors slid open and they were hit with the busy sounds of city life.

The place was huge. Bigger than any city either of them had ever been to, even Saffron! Directly in front of them was a long open walkway with a beautiful Victreebel stone fountain. The buildings past that were smaller houses of some sort. Next to the large row of houses was a two story building with flashing lights all around it and a purple roof. The neon sign hanging next to it read "Celadon Game Corner!" in purple letters. There was a row of larger houses and buildings to the other side of the game corner, and tons more past it.

As White and Carr started following the paved road, they could see the buildings that ran parallel to the Pokèmon center. There was a long row of very tall buildings. The stone sign in front of them read "Celadon Condominiums". Past those houses was the tallest building either of them had ever set eyes on. It must have been 50 feet. It was some kind of department store, but how many things even existed to be sold in such a huge place? Then at the very south end of the city was a large greenhouse. It was covered inside and out with plants and statues of grass type Pokèmon, as well as trainers battling. White recognized it as the cities gym. All around them were people walking. Everyone was so busy, it was crazy. People all seemed to have somewhere to be at right now, and so they were all in a rush. White had to try to not get walked into.

Carr lifted up the map of the city he found in the Pokèmon center. "Okay…we'll we have a few options. But I think we should figure out where we're going to sleep tonight first."

"What's with you and foresight? Always so wise." White joked.

"Well I am a year older than you. You'll be at me levels of smarticles one day."

"HA! I sure hope so!"

"Okay looks like we have two options. We can stay in the Condominiums, or at the hotel."

"Wait aren't Condominiums really expensive? Do we have that kind of money?" White asked.

"Well, it's the closest, so let's find out."

In just a few minutes they had made it to the buildings main entrance. There was one man standing at the counter. He had a small cute brown Pokèmon by his feet.

"Look, that's an Eevee!" Carr whispered. "Those things can evolve into like, every different type of Pokèmon."

"Yeah buddy, I took that class too."

The man walked away, his Eevee following right beside him, and the two walked up to the counter.

The man wore a brown suit and a blue stripped tie. He seemed extremely rich. He looked the two boys up and down with a look of disgust. "You boys can't be running around here without an adult."

"Actually sir, we were wishing to rent a room. What's the going rate?" Carr asked.

He laughed a little. "You want a room here? In this building? Sure kids, but I don't think you can afford it."

"Name your price."

"I'll let you stay in a one-bedroom room, one night, for 400."

"Well…Thank you for that, sir." He turned around to walk away, and White followed him. After a few steps they both started laughing. "Yeah I don't think such a crappy place could afford us." White joked.

They walked back outside.

"So, what was the other place you mentioned?"

"It was!..." He opened the map again. "The Celadon hotel. And it's that direction." He pointed off past a few buildings.

"Well okay, let's check it out."

* * *

The two boys walked out of the hotel main lobby.

"I'm keeping the keys! I'm older and more mature." Carr joked.

"Oh yeah whatever. I'm just glad we had enough pokè."

"But only for three nights. So we spend three days here looking for our guy, then we have to go."

They had decided to check out the Gym first. Both to look for their mysterious man, and to watch a fight or two. As they walked up, they were both amazed by the beauty of the plant life around the building. It was just beautiful. There was even a bush cut to resemble a Vileplume. This was the most impressive, and the only, greenhouse either of them had ever been to.

As they walked inside they were greeted by a woman "Hello boys! Welcome to the Celadon City Pokèmon Gym, led by Erika, the Nature-Loving Princess!"

"Princess? In Kanto?"

The woman laughed "It's just a title. She's not actually royalty. So how can I help you?"

"I just had a few question-" White started to say.

"I want to battle Erika!" Carr interrupted.

"Oh? A challenger?" The woman said with a smile. "Well I can gladly set you up with a challenging battle, but I'm afraid Erika is away on business."

"Away on business? Isn't this gym her business?"

"Well yes." She chuckled. "But Erika is a very busy woman. She had other matters to attend to."

"Well, who can I battle then? I want to be a gym leader one day." He asked her

"Oh that's sweet. Here let me write your name down, I'll get you a match."

"My name's Carr."

"Alright. Kar? How many Pokèmon will you be using?"

"Umm…I guess two."

"Okay good. Let's see. Can you be back here in about three hours?"

"Yes I can!"

"Splendid child. You have a match with Lass Lisa at 6 o'clock. And you said you had a few questions for me?" She looked at White.

"Oh, yes. I'm looking for two men; I believe they live in this city."

"Two men? I may know them, what are their names?"

"Names? Well I don't know. One of them is very old, and walks with a cane. The other is a young bald man. Maybe mid-twenties."

She was quiet for a moment. "And…that's all you have to go off of? I'm sorry I can't help you. But I recommend the Department store. There are tons of people in there all day and night."

She had a point. There were tons of men in this city, description wasn't enough to go off of. He would just have to find them somewhere. Whichever one was here.

"Thank you. We'll be going now." They both walked out.

"I have a battle set up!" Carr exclaimed with a jump.

"Yeah Carr. That's so _*sweet*_!"

"Oh shut up. She didn't mean it like that. I'm gonna be a gym leader just you see!"

"Yeah whatever. Let's go to that store."

* * *

They walked in and immediately saw too much to understand what was going on. The first floor was covered in people, small shops, and stores ducked into the walls. There were food stores too, scattered around the place, and a small merry-go-round where kids could ride fake Pokèmon. There was an escalator going to the next floor, and the whole place was lit by a humongous chandelier in the middle, along with large lamps and lights that seemed to be built into the ceiling somehow.

"Where do we go first?" Carr asked.

"Let's go to every store! Why not shop a bit while we're here?"

The very first place they went was a toy store. It sold action figures and small statues of Pokèmon, and well known trainers. There were board games and plushies all over the place. Along with candy and toy pokèballs.

They went to a few more stores on the first floor, but didn't find anything they wanted to buy, or the men they were looking for.

As the got to the second floor, White commented "It looks like this one sells more useful stuff for trainers."

Everyone on this floor seemed to be more experienced and well-traveled. There suddenly weren't any kids and parents running around. "We might actually find some useful stuff here."

Carr ran up to the first kiosk he saw, they were selling "Assorted Hats for Outdoor Battles"

As White caught up to him, Carr was putting on a ski helmet that didn't fit him at all "Well? How do I look?"

White laughed. "I think your head has the proportions of a Styrofoam peanut!"

Carr struggled to take the helmet off "Oh shut up!"

"Hey let's check this one out!"

They walked into the first store. "Held Items", the sign read.

There were tons of things all over the shelves for them to look at. One wall was covered in small, square, different colored plates. Another shelf had every color of gem, ranging from carbon black to watermelon pink. They were all so beautifully cut. White held a blue one up. "Doesn't this remind you of my stone?" Carr looked at it.

"Yeah, it shines just the same way. Do you think this one is an evolutionary stone too?"

"I don't know."

A clerk walked up to them "That's very precious, but it's not for evolution. That's a held item that strengthens water type moves for a short while."

White put it back down. "That's so cool. How much is it?"

"Each of these gems is 100p."

"Dang. That's expensive though."

The man laughed. "Yes, those are some of our more expensive held items. Maybe I can find something in your price range? Tell you what, do you boys battle often?"

"I have a battle at the Celadon Gym in a few hours!" Carr said proudly.

"Well that answers that. Looks do deceive I suppose. Here take a look at this shelf."

He directed them to the other side of the store.

"Now these items effect Pokèmon stats. Take this for instance." He held up a purple stone. "This raises the defense of your Pokèmon in battle, but only works on Pokèmon that aren't fully evolved, and because of that we call it Evolite."

Carr held the lump in his hand. "That's really cool. How many of these could I give my Pokèmon?"

"Come on, didn't you pay attention in class?" White asked. "You know your Pokèmon can only hold one item at a time."

"That's exactly right boy. Only one."

White was starting to get fed up with being called boy. No one treated him like a man. But at least he was right.

There were a few other items too. Carr commented on that. "What are all of these?"

"Well most of these can only be used by specific Pokèmon. What Pokèmon do you all have?"

"I have a Mankey, Psyduck, and Combee, and he has a Magnemite and a Butterfree."

"Oh, well those are good Pokèmon, but I'm afraid none of these items here will assist you in battle"

"Do you have anything else?" Carr asked. As he looked around, something caught his eye. It looked like a metal sheath. "Hey, what's that?"

"Ahh that. Well that could be useful for your Magnemite. This is called a Metal Coat."

White let the man drown out as he looked around for the men he was after. They were trainers weren't they? It was likely to catch them up here somewhere.

"Hey Carr I'm gonna go look around." White offhandedly mentioned as he walked away, Carr hardly noticed.

White stepped out into the lobby and looked for which store to visit next. One seemed to only sell clothing, and battle gear. That wasn't interesting. Although one suit was quite hilarious, it was suspended in the air with a mannequin inside it as if they were flying. The arms were connected to the torso like they were a pair of blue stripped wings, with black arms, and a silly looking helmet too.

Another store looked like it sold berries and food for Pokèmon. That could prove useful, he wasn't expecting to be feeding three Pokèmon when he traveled, and Mankey eats a ton as it is. It wouldn't hurt to spend a little money on them, right?

* * *

Much later, White came walking out of another store, his bag still seeming much heavier, and saw Carr frantically looking for something.

"Hey Carr!" He yelled from across the plaza.

His friend turned and saw him. "There you are! Dude we gotta go, or I'm gonna be late for my battle!"

White turned and looked at the large clock that was in on the wall. It was 5:54. The fight was scheduled to start in 6 minutes.


End file.
